


Kiss Game!

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: What are lovers to do with a sleepy pharaoh, an overworking CEO, and a tie-breaking gamer? Kiss them ofcourse!This is literally nothing but three tiny stories about Flareshipping kisses, specifically, using kisses to their individual advantages, becauseofcoursethey would





	Kiss Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from fiddling with Sterek Week to type this out really quickly because I have 354094 YGO ideas that I want to write but I really need to finish Sterek Week first... I let myself have this one because it's so tiny

Atem sleeps flat on his back, as still and quiet as a rock

His boyfreinds always say he sleeps like a _corpse_

Seto thought it was funny, Yugi thought it was morbid

Waking him up is something of an Olympic sport, always a challenge, but atleast one that they're usually happy to take on

_"Usually"_ being the key word

There are mornings when Yugi has to stick a mirror under his nose just to be safe

Those were considerably less enjoyable times

He also sleeps in the dead center of the bed, with Seto on his left and Yugi on his right

Usually who wakes him up is entirely dependent on who, of the two of them, wakes up first

But on occasion, it has to be something of a team effort

"Is he even still breathing?"

"Yes," Yugi said with a sigh, snapping the little compact mirror shut and setting it on the nightstand

"So what do we do then?"

They had probably spend the last five minutes trying to wake the sleeping pharaoh, but to no avail

It wasn't all that surprising honestly, they had mornings like this from time to time

Seto was of the opinion that it had something to do with his coming back to life and his new body not being able to stay fully connected to his mind when he sleeps

....

Or something

Honestly when it came to Atem and his new body, pretty much everything was a guess

Still, he was usually awake by now...

"We'll just have to get more creative," Yugi determined

"You mean by pouring ice on him or something?"

Apparently, if the look on his face was anything to go by, Yugi wasn't the biggest fan of that idea

"What!? No!! We aren't pouring ice on him!"

"I'm just saying it would probably work,"

"Let's atleast _try_ something else before we risk shocking him into some kind of stroke huh?"

Seto's shrug of indifference is really _very_ encouraging

"Fine then, what do you suggest?"

Ah.... Yugi really hadn't expected to be put on the spot like that....

"Um...."

"See? You don't have any idea, do you?"

"I wouldn't say that!"

"Well then name one,"

"Just give me a second to think atleast...."

"Well wile you think, why don't you let me try something out myself?"

"Because, no offense sweetheart, but you'll just terrorize him,"

Yeah, Seto pretty much agreed with that

"Then I propose a challenge, we'll both try to wake him in our own ways, the loser must concede to the winner that from now on only _he_ can decide how to wake Atem,"

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?"

"Yes,"

Well atleast he was honest about it...

"Fine, but no ice,"

Seto looked.... _displeased_

"Not even a little?"

"No,"

"Not even if I wrapped it in a cloth first?"

Yugi really wasn't going to win this, was he?

"Fine, but can you please not make that your first option?"

Seto rolled his eyes, but like with so many times, he settled and nodded his agreement, because believe it or not, Seto really does care for his boyfreinds, and understood the value of compromise

"Fine," he grumbled, sliding out of bed and heading over to the desk across the room

Yugi was rather confused at first, and honestly, it didn't get much better when he pulled out a set of headphones and his cell

Heading back to bed, he hooked up the headphones to his cell, then gently but firmly set them over the pharaoh's ears, and after a moment of fiddling with the phone, finally leaned back

Even _Yugi_ could hear the music coming through the headphones, yet Atem seemed entirely unaware

They waited for a few moments, both quiet, before Yugi sighed and slowly lifted the headphones off

"I think that's enough now Seto, don't you? If he was going to wake up from this I think he would have already,"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Yugi was right- unfortunately- and it was time for him to practice his own "skill"

Though, what Yugi possibly had in mind for waking up the pharaoh that Seto wasn't already planning on, he had no idea

And then, he did _the unthinkable_

Yugi leaned down and pressed a few small kisses down Atem's cheek

"Mou Hitori," he practically sang, his arms moving out to wrap around his partner's neck, still dragging kisses over his jaw

"Mou Hitori... wake up for me, pretty please?"

More kisses, and just when Seto was about to call bull-

.....

_The freaking idiot woke up_

He mumbled a little, but _definitely_ leaned up into the kisses, his own arms wrapping around Yugi's back and leaning in to chase those little kisses himself

"Oh _come on_!!" Seto hissed

"You have GOT to be kidding me! After everything we've done, you expect me to believe that some _kisses_ brought him out of his _sleep coma_!?"

"What can I say? I know my partner," Yugi smirked

And oh.... _oh_ Seto felt like he was going to _explode_ over that little smirk

"You HAVE to have been cheating,"

That finally got Yugi's attention, a huff leaving him as he turned away from Atem- much to the pharaoh's pout and displeasure- and glared at the CEO

"And how exactly would I have done that?"

"He was awake this entire time and you _planned_ this,"

"That's ridiculous! Seto, that music was so loud it would have been _impossible_ for him to be awake and not atleast _twitched_ from it,"

"What music?" Atem yawned, finally opening his eyes, and in all fairness, he definitely _looked_ like he was just starting to wake up, foggy and groggy and still half gone to the world

Seto wanted to roll his eyes into the back of his head

"You cannot possibly wake someone up with _kisses_ when they've been _half-dead_ for the past ten minutes, after all the shaking, the shouting, the loud music-"

"He's an affection hog, does this really surprise you?"

....

Ok, Yugi _may_ have a point, Atem soaked up affection like a _sponge_ , chased after it like it was a dying art, Seto once saw him run out of the shower just to give Yugi a _hug_ when he got home from grocery shopping

And even _Yugi_ hadn't been too pleased by that, albeit sort of amused

He supposed if anyone on earth could and would wake from a death-like sleep for a kiss, it would be Atem

Sleeping Beauty his freaking self....

"Look at him, he still looks like he's about to fall over any second, why don't _you_ give it a try if you don't believe me?"

And, well, Seto Kaiba did _not_ turn down a challenge

Wordlessly, he cupped Atem's face, dragged him closer, and kissed his lips- roughly, not at all the soft, gentle sort of thing that Yugi had been doing earlier, this was deep and serious and practically _demanding_ that the pharaoh fully wake up

And it seemed to work pretty well, to his credit, in barely a moment the sleep fog was gone from Atem's eyes and he was sighing softly into the kiss, practically melting into his lover and chasing his lips again once Seto pulled away

"I told you," Yugi pointed out

"I hate to admit that you're right but he _does_ seem to respond exceedingly well to this..."

"Um...." Atem began, looking between the two in confusion

"Do either of you mind telling me what's going on...?"

"Nothing important," Yugi smiled, reaching out to pat him on the head before grinning over at Seto

"And you wanted to pour ice on him,"

Well _that_ certainly got Atem's attention

"..... _What_?!"

 

~+~

 

Seto had always been one for overworking, and even though that certainly slowed down to a degree when he decided to have his relationship with his boyfreinds, it by no means stopped

That was a problem Atem and Yugi constantly found themselves dealing with

Seto would get caught up with work and then everything else would fall to the wayside, including necessities like food, sleep, _water_...

Neither of them were going to put up with it, they had decided that in the very beginning, it was just a matter now of getting him out of those working bouts that he became so easily obsessed with

So far everything they tried was either barely a hit or a miss entirely, but Yugi- ever the genius- had come up with something that he and Atem agreed would be _exactly_ what they needed to get Seto out of his rut

The first sign that he seriously needed their help was when they were both able to sneak into his office unnoticed

The second was when they crept around behind his desk and _still_ went unnoticed

And the third was when Yugi was able to place his hands over Seto's eyes without being stabbed in the neck with a pen

"Guess who~?"

"Well, it's one of my boyfreinds, the only question is if it's the short one or the _extra_ short one,"

That was a weak comment by Seto Kaiba standards

_Clearly_ he needed a break from staring at his computer for so long

"We've come to take you for lunch," Atem smiled, perching himself on the clean end of Seto's desk

(It still amazed him how much work his lover could manage to organize into neat little piles and stacks and keep in the center or to one side of his desk, it was a skill Atem sort of needed to learn himself...)

"Can't, I need to finish this,"

"And how much longer will that take?" Yugi frowned, his hands still covering Seto's eyes

"Even longer than usual if you keep me from looking at the screen for much longer,"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but refused to remove his hands- atleast, for the moment

"That's such a shame.... and here we were hoping to play a new game with you," he sighed dramatically

That seemed to get Seto's attention- just as he thought it would

"Game?" he asked immediately

"What kind of game?"

"One with a prize for the winner," Atem smirked, legs swinging playfully as he leaned in a little bit closer to the taller duelist

"What are the rules to this game then?"

"You'll receive a series of kisses and you must guess who each kiss has come from,"

"Sounds easy," Seto smirked confidently

"You would certainly think so but I doubt it's as easy as you believe," Atem taunted back

He actually had no lack of faith that Seto would be able to pinpoint exactly who gave him each and every kiss, but the taunting would help insure that he agreed to the game

"Bring it on,"

That was all the encouragement they needed before Yugi removed his hands and stepped away

As expected, Seto closed his eyes immediately and sat still, waiting patiently for the game to start

And just a second later, he felt lips on his own

Warm, soft, and sure, tasting a little like cherries....

"Atem,"

The next was even softer, a little less confident, a little cooler to the touch...

"Yugi,"

The third was still soft, still cool, more confident than before though...

"Yugi again,"

And so it went, on and on, over and over, and not once did Seto have any trouble identifying who the "mystery" kisser was

Really, they were both very distinct, it was almost insulting that they actually thought he might lose at this game

"Atem,"

"Yugi,"

"Atem,"

"Atem,"

"Yugi,"

And then-

_Huh_...

Now there were _two_ kisses, one on each cheek

Well this one was easy

"Both,"

"Ah, but who on wich cheek?" Atem smirked- his voice was directly in front of Seto, offering no help, but it still only took a moment before he came to his conclusion

"Atem on the right, Yugi on the left,"

"Wow, I have to say, that's actually pretty impressive!" Yugi beamed, wich Seto took as his cue to open his eyes

"So I won?"

"You won!"

"What's the prize?"

Now the two of them- _the devil twins_ \- smirked simultaneously at him

_That could **not** be good_

"Your prize is.... you get to stop working and come have lunch with us," Yugi declared proudly

Atem was visibly restraining a laugh

".......... I hate you both and everything you stand for,"

 

~+~

 

Yugi cooks

It isn't because Seto _can't_ cook, he actually can cook fairly well, but with the amount of time he spends working he just doesn't have the time or energy to cook nightly- though that doesn't stop him from picking up the cutting board when he feels like it

Atem.....

Atem can't cook

He's _trying_

Yugi is teaching him but it's a slow learning process for someone who keeps putting metal in the microwave and nearly cut off his finger when slicing a tomato

But it's ok, Yugi has never minded cooking, in fact he prefers it simply for the reason of being able to control the nutrition of his household

(The fact that Kaiba's manor has somehow become _Yugi's_ household is something that no one has bothered to discuss yet, they just sort of went with it when Yugi first, in a fit of frustration, claimed it as his own territory)

Without Yugi's intervention, Seto's typical "nutrition" consists of twelve cups of coffee throughout the day and the occasional apple or quick lunch during a five-minute break, and Atem would have _zero_ problems eating nothing but junk food and whatever could be bought from a drive-through or a food truck

Yugi isn't impressed with either of them and it's why he's taken this upon himself

Ofcourse, his boyfreinds aren't _entirely_ useless

Atem has been putting away groceries and Seto... well, Seto sent Isono to get the groceries in the first place so Yugi considers it a contribution, albeit a minimal one

Overall, he doesn't mind doing a few extra things here and there, he loves his boyfreinds and they both do other things to balance the scales, there's just one little tiny thing.....

_He knows when they're up to something_

"Aibou, let me help you with that,"

For the fourth time in the last twenty minutes, Atem's arms around him, he's swaying them gently and pressing a few kisses to Yugi's cheek, the affection monster is at it again

"It's really ok Atem, I've got it," he insisted, pouring the pasta into the pot and frowning slightly at the pharaoh

Sure Atem was always fairly handsy but this was getting ridiculous even for him

"Then is there something else I can do for you?" he purred, and then those lips traveled down against Yugi's jaw, over his neck, across his shoulder....

"Are you trying to get me to have kitchen sex? Is that what this is?"

Atem _sputtered_ and that was kind of worth it all on it's own

"No!! Can I not simply be affectionate with my beloved partner!?"

"Yeaaaah but there's 'affectionate' and then there's... whatever it is _you're_ doing," Yugi replied slowly, not buying the innocent act for a second

"It's really no surprise that he's just trying to get something from you,"

Ah, and then there was another kiss from Seto, wich just _confirmed_ his suspicions that they were up to something

It wasn't that Seto wasn't affectionate- quite the contrary, he was

But at this point he was rivaling Atem and that was starting to border on _frightening_

"Alright, I know you two are up to something, what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talki-"

"I want to finish Hannibal and Seto wants to watch Jigsaw and we were hoping you would be the tie-breaker, preferably siding with me,"

Seto just..... he just face-palmed

_So much for being subtle...._

"Are you two serious?" Yugi deadpanned

"If it makes any difference at all, you know how sincerely I adore giving you kisses, aibou," Atem smiled, batting his eyes, as if that would help his case

"So, you went through all of this, just so I could choose between Torture Porn 1 and Torture Porn 2?" he asked dully

"You say that as though you aren't just as much of a fan as we are," Seto pointed out

"... That's not the point!"

"So will you help us decide? Pretty please?" Atem pleaded, batting his eyes again- seriously, where did he even learn that?

Yugi was quiet for a moment, rolling it around in his head, and then...

"Seto, how early is your first meeting tommorrow?"

"Not until after lunch, why?"

"Then let's just stay up a little longer and watch both,"

Atem was beaming again, leaning down to give Yugi a happy kiss, wich the smaller duelist accepted with mild amusement

And _this one_ wasn't asking for anything

"Now if we can just decide what to watch first~" the pharaoh purred

And Yugi, foreseeing the return of the arguing that was about to come, only sighed and prepared himself for another onslaught of begging kisses

But in all fairness, there was no villain to take down or world to be saved or any kind of serious consequences to anything happening at the moment, so he considered life to be good

Yeah.... life was definitely good


End file.
